Cachorrito
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: pier esta vivo gracias a que chris logro salvarlo, con la ayuda de sherry, piers puede hacer su vida casi normal, con administración de la cura de sherry piers se mantuvo estable, pero llego el momento en que jake le toco el turno de ayudar a piers, pero no gratis, todo tiene su precio. la BSAA secretamente te a aliado con una corporación secreta, para ayudar a encontrar la cura
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! como están? espero que bien. bueno el día de hoy escribí este fic de improviso que en el día jugando al resident evil 6 (campaña de chris) estaba matando B.O.W. (con piers) cuando de repente sale jake... y hay quedo el juego mi mente yaoista me domino xDDD y no puede controlara xDD bueno espero que les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (Y)**_

* * *

-solo lo hago porque la BSAA me lo pide, si fuera por mi dejaría que tu murieras.- confesó jake.

-sigo sin entender por qué lo haces, tú un mercenario despiadado. Porque obedeces a esos "Idiotas" como les llamas tú.- respondió piers con un tono de rencor.

-ja… ¿Por qué? Preguntas porque… porque me gusta divertirme con los cachorros.-dijo en un tono seductor, esto inquieto de sobremanera a piers y de esto se dio cuenta jake.

-tranquilo cachorrito, no te haré nada malo, o tal vez si.-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a piers.

El militar estaba algo confundido por las acciones del mercenario, trataba de buscar respuestas de por qué estaba actuando así, pero no tenía respuestas, así que mejor decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-de alguna forma debes pagarme lo que he hecho por ti.-

-nadie te pide que lo hagas.- repitió nuevamente.

Jake tomo a piers de los hombros y acerco su boca a la frente del militar y la beso cariñosamente, piers reacciono un poco lento. Empujo a jake y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Que te pasa! ¡ Que haces! ¡No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con estas acciones tuyas!-

-quiero llegar a la parte donde tú… gimes mi nombre.-dijo con su tono soberbio que lo caracteriza

-¡estás loco! Por favor dame el antídoto y vete de mí casa.-

-me ir, pero tu quedaras sin el antídoto… y cuanto duraras sin el… ¿3 horas por lo mucho?-

-tú sabes muy bien que prefiero convertirme y morir antes que rogarte.-respondió piers.

El militar verdaderamente estaba preocupado, quería el antídoto pero lo que estaba buscando jake era algo que él no podía aceptar las razones era muy simples:

1.-era la novia de jake, Sherry, esa adorable chica que lo ayudo cuando estaba en la sala de investigación.

2.-el no era gay y no sabía que jake tenía esa inclinaciones.

3.-era que no soportaba a jake en lo más mínimo, con suerte lo soportaba cuando se encontraban en las instalaciones de investigación donde a ambos le hacían transfusión de sangre.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, había algo raro en jake… siempre que se encontraban en las instalaciones jake lo perseguía con la mirada, siempre creyó que era su idea y que le prestaba demasiada importancia a algo que era su imaginación.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?-musito jake, piers salió de sus pensamientos y vio como jake acariciaba su cabello.

-por favor… vete, ya esto harto de tu soberbia, vete, vete y ahora no nos veremos más ya que ahora le pediré a Sherry que me ayude con esto.-hablo firme.

-tú no hablaras con Sherry, tu eres mi perrito, no de ella. Y ella no se enterara de esto.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Piers quedo sorprendido, su cuerpo no se movía, su cabeza le dolía, su brazo derecho dolía de tal manera como si fuera a explotar y qué decir de su ojo derecho, este también dolía demasiado. No había tiempo el tiempo se estaba agotando, piers se podría convertir en cualquier momento.

El militar cayó al piso bajo la atenta mirada de jake, el mercenario no hizo nada por ayudarle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el momento.

Piers se estaba retorciendo en el piso, jake dio una pequeña sonrisa. Jake se arrodillo al lado de piers y saco el antídoto y destapo la jeringa, le saco el aire que podía haber quedado en ella y tomo el brazo de piers.

-quédate quieto.-pido jake.

Piers tan solo lo miro con su ojo derecho que en ese momento se estaba tornando de un color blanco y le obedeció, el militar se quedo quieto para que el mercenario pudiera poner la inyección en la vena de su brazo.

Cuando jake termino de inyectar el antídoto, piers comenzó a retorceré nuevamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Esto está bien?-pregunto jake algo preocupado.

-si… es… es algo… normal… tan solo vete y de… déjame solo…

-no te dejare… ven te llevare a tu habitación.-dicho esto jake se levanto y tomo en sus brazos a piers, este ultimo tan solo se dejo llevar estaba algo drogado por la administración del antídoto, así que no protesto ante tal acto del mercenario.

Jake lo puso lentamente en su cama y se sentó junto a él.

Piers abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como jake todavía estaba a su lado, piers esbozo una sonrisa.

-jake.-susurro piers. El mercenario lo miro fijamente y se acerco a su rostro.

Jake estaba a escasos centímetros de la boca de piers, piers seguía mirando a jake, levanto una de sus mano y tomo la cabeza de jake y lo empujó hasta su rostro, asiendo así que sus labios se encontraran en una beso apasionado.

Cuando se separaron estaban jadeantes y piers levemente sonrojado.

-¿valla creo que el perrito quiere jugar?

-tendrás lo que quieres… -contesto piers fuera de sí.

Con eso se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, luego de eso comenzaron el juego prohibido y hay yacieron ambos en la cama de piers.

Jake se encontraba abrazando al militar, mientras que el otro se encontraba con los ojos levemente cerrados y su rostro estaba apoyado en el pecho de jake.

-descansa cachorro.-susurro jake en el oído de piers.

-cállate…-dijo en tono apacible, opto por cerrar sus ojos y tratar de dormir algo. Jake lo imito y así ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos.

* * *

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAP **_


	2. Chapter 2

Era temprano por la mañana cuando los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación del militar.

Piers se removió un poco y se sintió algo extraño, alguien lo estaba abrazando. Se levanto rápidamente y miro hacia su lado y se encontró con una sorpresa.

Miro como Jake se cubría el rostro con una almohada para que así el sol no le molestara.

Piers se paro rápidamente de la cama donde se encontraba. Dio un paso y dio un gemido de dolor, se toco la cadera y recordó todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué he hecho?-dijo en voz alta.

-hiciste lo que yo quería… tal y como son los cachorros.-respondió Jake.

-…- Piers se dio vuelta y miro la cara que tenia Jake. Una sonrisa amplia como de "satisfacción".

-quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu asquerosa boca.-dijo molesto el militar.

-ja, antes no negabas nada de mi boca.-respondió eficazmente

Piers quedo paralizado ante las palabras del mercenario. En las mejillas del militar apareció un pequeño sonrojo. Trato de no darle demasiada importancia así que siguió su camino.

-Oye Piers ¿no te vestirás?-pregunto Jake aguantando una pequeña risilla.

Piers tan solo miro así abajo y se dio cuenta. Camino hasta el closet y saco una toalla, la sacudió y se la coloco en la cadera.

-será mejor que te vayas levantando, ya ha sido mucho soportarte toda la noche. Ahora vístete y vete.-hablo secamente el militar.

-no sabes mentir… tu y yo sabemos que…-Jake se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono celular.

Jake y Piers se miraron, el ex mercenario no tenía intenciones de contestar así que nuevamente de recostó en la cama. Piers al ver esto se volvió en sus paso y tomo el teléfono celular de Jake y lo tiro junto a él.

-contesta.-dijo fríamente.

Algo que sorprendió a Piers, fue que Jake le obedeció.

-Bueno…Ah si eres tu…eso no te importa a ti… ¡¿Qué?!-ante la mirada de Piers, el rostro de Jake parecía bastante sorprendido. –No… ayer estuve en la casa de Piers le entregar la dosis del virus y me vine, sabes que no soporto estar con él…-Dijo Jake mirando fijamente a Piers- ¿pero qué dices? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y no lo has podido ubicar?… pues dile a Chris que busque a su perrito, yo no soy la niñera de nadie… ufff… está bien, está bien veré que puedo hacer.-Dijo Jake colgando su teléfono celular.

-¿y quién era, si se puede saber?-pregunto Piers con un deje de intriga.

-ooh… ¿mi cachorrito está interesado con quien hablo?-respondió Jake con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-no es que me interese, es solo que el tono que utilizaste, no fue el mejor.-

-ja, ¿ahora tu me darás clases de cómo tratar a le gente?-pregunto Jake ya cabreado.

-no… pero…-Piers no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio como Jake se ponía de pie y camino junto a él.

-ahora… justo ahora, precisamente cuando estoy feliz… no quiero que te suceda nada.-Musito Jake, Jake impulsivamente abrazo a Piers y coloco su rostro en el cuello de este.

-Jake… ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Piers totalmente intrigado al ver la forma de actuar de Jake.

-la… la cura…el virus… mi sangre… experimentos…-dijo sin sentido.

-por favor… respira y luego me dices…-nuevamente Piers se vio interrumpido.

Jake levanto rápidamente el rostro y con una de sus manos acaricio la majilla de Piers.

-los investigadores… se enteraron de algunos detalles que la BSAA quería ocultar, ósea tu estado, tu puedes controlar ese brazo que te sale cuando te transformas…y han comenzado a experimentar con distintos tipos de sangre, entre ellas la de Sherry y la mía… y hasta el momento los investigadores no habían tenido buenos resultados, pero, la llamada de Sherry era… para que te dijera que hoy tienes que ir a las instalaciones de la BSAA para probar la supuesta "cura" contigo…-termino el relato Jake.

Piers tan solo parpadeaba… no podía articulaba palabra.

-oye… Piers…-llamo Jake. Tomo su barbilla y le beso apasionadamente, Jake se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que Piers comenzó a responder a esa beso tan demandante.

Cuando se separaron Piers seguía sin articular palabra y sus ojos estaban apagados…

-Piers.-Jake tomo su mano y lo llevo a la cama nuevamente.-espero que…-ahora fue Jake el interrumpido.

-valla, ya iba siendo hora de que encontraran la cura.-dijo con ánimos falsos. Miro a Jake.-se que está mal, pero, ya que más da.-Piers se acerco a Jake y junto sus labios en un casto beso.

En ese preciso instante suena el teléfono celular de Piers, este se separa de lentamente de Jake y contesta su teléfono celular.

-hola… ¿capitán? … ¿Qué? … pero Chris yo…-Piers suspiro resignado, Jake acerco su oído al celular para escuchar lo que estaban hablando.- nadie es indispensable, no hay nada que me ate a este mundo, no quiero someterme a eso, no soy un muñeco de experimentos.

(Chris)=Piers no lo tomes así, sabes que si la cura da resultado tú podrás sanarte y volverás hacer tus funciones en la BSAA.

-y que pasa si la cura no funciona y me transformo en un monstruo, porque me imagino que los investigadores no habrán hecho la cura solo con sangre… tu y yo sabemos que ellos me buscan para experimentar conmigo…

(Chris)=por favor… no puedo creer lo que me dices, tu un fiel subordinado mío me está diciendo que la BSAA es todo un complot y quieres a ser ver a la BSAA como ¿Neo-umbrella?

-Por favor Chris estas malinterpretando lo que he dicho…

(Chris)= ¡Es Un Orden! Vendrás a las instalaciones subterráneas de la BSAA. Te quiero Aquí Ya- Chirs cortó el teléfono celular dejando a Piers algo impactado.

Piers guardo su teléfono.

-valla, con que era tu capitán… y que te ha dicho.-pregunto.

-¿es que no lo escuchaste?-respondió con enojo.

-tranquilo cachorrito… El no puede tener ahora derecho de mandarte, ya no formas parte del escuadrón de Chris, ni siquiera formas parte de la BSAA. Estas de baja… hasta que te recuperes y hasta ahora eso sigue igual…-Jake fue interrumpido.

-sabes… es una decisión algo complicada, nada me asegura de que esto no sea… un experimento…-

El militar y el ex mercenario se quedaron viendo, las especulaciones de Piers podrían ser verdad, o tal vez el miedo que siente el militar lo está cegando…


	3. nuevo resumen y parte de la trama :D

Nuevo Resumen:

Piers está vivo gracia a que Chris logro salvarlo; con la ayuda de sherry, Piers puede hacer su vida casi normal la cura que le administra sherry era su sangra y otros componentes químicos, pero llego un momento en el cual sherry no puede gastar más sangre ya que esta propensa a sufrir anemia. Pensando y pensando llegaron a la conclusión de que solo hay una persona que puede ayudar a Piers, el novio de sherry, Jake. Este accedió a regañadientes, pero algo tenía pensado hacer… pero también la BSAA tenía otras cosas en mentes.

Pensamiento de Jake:

(La BSAA ha logrado conseguir un antídoto para salvar la vida de Piers, pero es bastante extraño, la BSAA no se dedica a crear infecciones y a crear antídotos.)

Comando de la BSAA:

(Los investigadores de la BSAA se han puesto en contacto con algunas persona para que los ayuden a encontrar el antídoto para curar la infección masiva de Piers, pero no hay respuestas, hasta el momento no tenemos respuestas con respecto a la mejoría de una nuevo prototipo de infección masiva, no sabemos qué hacer, no sabemos con quien contactarnos para podre ayudar al pobre chico. Hemos llegado a pensar en dejarlo solo sin protección alguna, pero sus "amigos" se niegan en abandonarlo, sobre todo el capitán redfield, nos ha amenazado en varia ocasiones. Nos amenaza con que se retirara y no tendremos salvación. El capitán redfield tiene razón, sin él, no podríamos saber lo que ahora sabemos; él ha ayudado en todo lo importante, lo único que nos queda es obedecerlo (estamos casi a su merced)… aunque cueste reconocerlo, el se juega su vida por las misiones que nosotros les asignamos, pero eso es entrar en otro tema, el tema central de ahora es el contacto anónimo que se contacto hace muy poco con nosotros, un hombre nos ofreció la "cura" para Piers. Lo entregaremos hoy a las 3:30 am. En socotra en Yemen, ya desplegamos 4 tropas bastantes experimentadas, entre ellas esta Chris. El es el encargado de hacer contacto con los extraños. No tenemos más información de ellos, no sabremos como llegaran, lo único que nos queda es estar con los ojos bien abiertos.)

Investigador de la BSAA:

(Un extraño hombre se ha puesto en contacto con nuestra base subterránea, eso nos dejo bastante desconcertados ya que el hombre se presentó como AL WES. Por la video llamada se vio un hombre con gafas negras de tez blanca y cabello peinado hacia atrás y de color rubio, su voz sonaba grave, nos dijo que tenía la solución a nuestros problemas y lo único que teníamos que hacer era que le diéramos a Piers, y él lo devolvería sano. No sabemos si confiar en él o no, todos tenemos nuestras dudas pero en tiempos difíciles tenemos que creer en las oportunidades que nos da la vida, esta información es totalmente confidencial, ni si quiera los altos mandos saben de ese tal AL Wes, y es algo que nadie debe saber más que nosotros y el comando)

Comando de la BSAA:

(Nos hemos puesto en contacto con nuestras patrullas de reconocimiento en Yemen, en especifico con el capitán Redfield para avisar que Piers está en camino hacia haya. El joven Piers no creo que deba saber las condiciones, por el bien de todos y más por el espero que esto no sea una trampa. Cambio y corto.)

* * *

**_HOLA! HE AQUÍ UN NUEVO RESUMEN Y AQUÍ ESTA PARTE DE LA TRAMA QUE SE VIENE AHORA YA QUE EN MI CABEZA SE ESTA LLENANDO DE IDEAS, AHORA QUE LO PIENSO CON EL NUEVO DRAMA Y ESAS COSAS QUE SE ME OCURRIERON AHORA, EL NOMBRE NO LE PEGA MUCHO... D: NO SE QUE HACER LO DEJARE ASÍ COMO ESTA O LO CAMBIO, SI LO CAMBIO OTRO PROBLEMA SOY MUY MALA PONIENDO TÍTULOS xD (DE SEGURO QUE SI LO CAMBIO LE PONGO: EL CONEJILLO DE INDIAS. xDDDD_**

**_tensa zangetsu:-gran nombre._**

**_allyson-cállate.  
_**

**_ichigo:- Tensa zangetsu tiene razón es un gran nombre._**

**_tensa zangetsu:-estoy siendo bastante sarcástico ichigo._**

**_allyson-aaaaah basta cállense los 2, no me importa lo que opinen._**

**__FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN _**

**_que fue eso xDDDD no se, es mi mente xDD adiós nos leemos luego_**


End file.
